


Eisoptrophobia

by eliaparadiso



Category: Wonderland: A New Alice - Murphy/Boyd/Wildhorn
Genre: Mirrors, Protective Morris, fear of mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliaparadiso/pseuds/eliaparadiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatter has always hated mirrors. Not because she hates looking at herslef but because what she sees is the most terrifing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eisoptrophobia

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, just a little drabble that I came up with. English is not my first language any help with my grammar is much appreciated. 
> 
> -Elva

Same grey room...

same grey world...

Hatter sat in the corner of her office running her hands over the frayed seems of her jacket thoughts alternating between wondering if she should fix it and weather or not she should get up and do something lest Morris decide to come looking for her. The latter thought won and she rose shakily, blood pounding in her ears and her vision blurry. Her hand came in to contact with a smooth cold surface

"It's too late in the year for ice" she turned placing her hand on the chair runner for added support. As she turned around she came face to face with the one thing that could make her blood freeze in her veins. She froze staring unblinking at the ornate frame and clear glass within it. She pressed her fingers to the smooth surface reaching out to touch the glass. Her oily fingers leaving a smudge.

What she was seeing was worse then anything she could have imagined in her wildest mercury fueled nightmares. Staring into the mirror she would have been less terrified of there was a hideous face staring back at her but instead there was nothing, no face or hair. Nothing just the glassy reflective surface staring back at her. Reflecting the room back at her as if she was not there. She stood just starring for a long time, till she heard the door open behind her.

Morris entered his hair tied back and his shirt soaked with water from the dishes "Hatter everything okay you've been distant since Alice arrived."

She turned to look at him "Fine" she breathed, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm fine Morris, really. But I understand if this is too much for you. I give you permission to leave if you wish to stop being the March Hare." Hatter spoke softly as if worried that if she raised her voice that Morris would disappear.

"No! I mean I want to stay Hatter, I've never been anything else but your March Hare and frankly I don't think I'd ever want to be." He said crossing over, he looked down at the mirror "I thought I got rid of this, I'm sorry Hatter I'll dispose of this right away." Before she could stop him he left mirror in hand to get rid of it, and she sunk to the floor defeated. 


End file.
